<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Words by lousywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306298">Three Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter'>lousywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Canary - Freeform, Black siren - Freeform, Dinah Drake - Freeform, F/F, Laurel Lance - Freeform, dinahsiren - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Laurel are struggling to find the right words, then a tragedy happened and all will be alright in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first DinahSiren fic and I love them so much!! I hope the show gets pick up we’ll all be happy. </p><p>Just a warning, this story lightly depicts gun violence and hostage-taking and if you are not comfortable with that, you can leave here. There are many amazing writers out there you should check out. Love lots xx!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can feel you staring at me," Laurel grunts as she scoots closer to her girlfriend, "Dinah, go back to sleep," she said, eyes closed and enclosed Dinah in her arms.</p><p>"I'm not staring," Dinah defends as she removes the hair covering her girlfriend's face, "You're so beautiful. I'm not staring. I'm admiring my girlfriend."</p><p>"Aww. Dazz sho swheet" Laurel grumbles as all Dinah heard was her snore and laughed at her still sleepy girlfriend.</p><p>"Okay. Night night, baby. I have to work. I'll see you at dinner."</p><p>"Cake" was the last thing Laurel said as she goes full sleep-mode on.</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>Dinah cooked some breakfast before her morning rituals and left a note for her girlfriend when she wakes up.</p><p><em>'Date night later xo :)'</em> was Dinah's note and stuck it on top of the covered breakfast she made for Laurel.</p><p>She made one last entry to their bedroom and bid goodbye to her sleeping girlfriend.</p><p>It's their drill. Their cycle and they both have gotten used to it.</p><p>As a Captain of the police and as DA of Starling City, the two sometimes see each other at work where they steal smiles and glances at each other. And as two protectors of the city, they know their work is very dangerous, but they know they'll make it, and they always promise to come home to each other.</p><p>Just as Dinah walks inside her office, her phone beeped, and there were three messages from Laurel.</p><p>
  <em>'Thanks for breakfast, D xx.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Don't forget my cake :P.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Come home to me. 💗'</em>
</p><p>Dinah smiled as she sent her reply and put back her phone in her pocket to work on a new case.</p><p>"Smiling widely, I see. Did she say it, yet?"</p><p>Dinah rolled her eyes at the intruder and threw her stress ball at that person.</p><p>"Shut up, Sawyer. Why are you here?"</p><p>"Well, I'm here to see my friend" Dinah didn't say a word, "Okay, fine. I was just gonna ask if you told Laurel yet."</p><p>"Really? You could have just texted me," she said as she goes over the papers on her desk, "What is it, Maggie?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm...I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Captain!" as the detective ran away right before Dinah could utter a word.</p><p>She sighed and looked at the clock. It was just 15 minutes since she left their apartment but she already wants to go home to her girlfriend.</p><p>As she stares at the clock, she thought of what Maggie was asking her a while ago.</p><p>Did she really have to tell Laurel? What if she blurts it out and something terrible happens? What if she says those words and Laurel will come running away and would leave her?</p><p>"Boo!"</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>"Sorry, did I scare you?"</p><p>"Why are you here again?"</p><p>"I got a case. And no. I am not asking about whether you already told Laurel those three words, but...did you?" the detective inquired and looked Dinah in her eyes, "Ahh. Wuss"</p><p>"Shut up. What's this case?"</p><p>"Fine. Hernando Flores - fugitive. Mass murderer hired to kill people, stalker, and he was last seen at this mall. Full mask on, no one knows him because he changed his identity and got a tattoo on his face, also, the mask, and he's very good at talking to people. Not that good, I think. May I have your permission to work on this case, Captain Drake?" the detective requested like a child bathing her eyes at Dinah, who just rolled her eyes and signed on the case.</p><p>"Fine. Take it, and don't forget to give me updates. Now, go."</p><p>"Thanks, D" she smiled all dimply-wide, and Dinah just laughed at the reaction, "you're the best captain. Wooh!" she whispered, and before she can take off again, Dinah called her.</p><p>"Maggs"</p><p>"Yes?" she tilted her head and showed her dimples to her friend, "anything you wanna say to me? I mean to Laurel?"</p><p>"Tonight. I'm gonna say it tonight, so don't be a jerk blurting it out to Alex, or else I will kill you."</p><p>"Noted, Captain. Good luck!"</p><p>"Thanks. Work on your case, alright."</p><p>"Aye, aye, Captain Drake!"</p><p>She shook her head and couldn't believe what she just admitted to her friend. Dinah opened her drawer and saw the velvety-red box inside. She took it as she took in deep breaths and opened the box.</p><p>A shiny, tiny diamond ring that perfectly fits Laurel's hands. She held on to it and imagined their life together.</p><p>***</p><p>"Perfect," Laurel said as she put the last rose petal on the table. It's their date night and their anniversary, "I am so in love with you, Dinah Drake," she said as she touched the pocket of her dress and smiled happily.</p><p>It's been a year since they've been living together, and Laurel doesn't wanna let it go. She doesn't want to let the love of her life slip away, so now, she's taking a moment and is ready to take the next big step to their relationship: marriage.</p><p>It's quarter to eight, and Laurel just can't wait to see Dinah and wait for her to come home so she could pop the question. She looked around her, and their place is very much alive with Dinah's favorite peppermint scent and the smell of Laurel's simple cooking. </p><p>Wine on the table and candles in the middle. This is going to be the best day of their lives, she thought.</p><p>She was out of her reverie when her phone rang, and it was Dinah who seemed so happy calling her.</p><p>***</p><p>"Laur, Maggs and I are just going to the grocery store, and we'll pick up your cake near the store, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, D. I miss you."</p><p>"I miss you too, Babe. I'll see you in 10? 20, maybe?" Dinah said as she walked inside Maggie's car, who's more excited than Dinah herself, "I...I’ll see you, okay?"</p><p>"I love...I would love to see you, too, Dinah. So much. Come home to me."</p><p>"I will," she said as she ended the call and put on her seatbelt, "Drive," she said as she and Maggie are grinning and laughing loudly, excited for what's going to happen in just a few moments.</p><p>"I'll go to the bakeshop, and you go to the grocery store. I'll be quick!" Maggie ran, and Dinah went inside the grocery store, who seemed too quiet.</p><p>She passed by the aisle of cereals and picked up lucky charms, Laurel's favorite. As she was walking to get some milk, she heard a gunshot and everyone was running and screaming inside.</p><p>As a cop, she ran into the situation and saw a man standing with his back turned on her and a few of the hostages who he is pointing his gun to.</p><p>She was about to get closer, ready to assess and jump when the man turned to her, and now the gun is pointed at her. </p><p>Her eyes went wide as she recognized the man. It was the man from Maggie's case, the fugitive. Dinah steadied her breath and wished that Maggie came running quickly and call for back up immediately when she sees the danger inside the grocery store, hoping that her friend has heard the gunshot, too.</p><p>"You don't want to do this," she said, she raised her arms in defeat to show that she has no weapons, but she just came from the precinct, and her outfit says otherwise, "I'm a cop. I'm not gonna hurt you. Calm down"</p><p>"You're not gonna hurt me, but you're gonna lock me up. I'm so sick of you cops pretending you care when in fact, all you do is lock people up," the man said, and Dinah remembering that the guy is a mass murderer, suddenly became nervous.</p><p>"That's not true. Talk to me. We'll figure it out. Take it easy. Put down your gun and let these people go. Let's talk," the man turned around along with his gun who stop right in front of a child, "Hey, hey, come on, man. She's just a child."</p><p>"Don't move!" he held out another gun, and it was pointed at Dinah, her hands still in the air.</p><p>Her phone rang, and she knows it's Laurel. She looked around, waiting for Maggie, and she saw that a team is already outside waiting for a signal. Dinah took a deep breath when her phone again rang, but the man became annoyed and made her answer her phone and at a loudspeaker.</p><p>"Hey," she said, nervousness evident in her tone, "There was just some inconvenience at the store, but don't worry, Maggie and I will get out of here soon, and I'll see you."</p><p>"Dinah, where the hell are you? You don't happen to be at the store where a hostage-taking is happening, are you?!" Dinah couldn't answer, she couldn't lie to Laurel, and she couldn't risk making Laurel go here and be a part of this situation, "Dinah! Answer me!"</p><p>"Laur, it's fine. I'm fine---" her phone went silent, and she couldn't hear anything because the man just shot near her ear that caused the ringing, her ears are in pain, and she couldn't hear anything. </p><p>Another shot and crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. She tried to stand up, not minding grocery store spinning around her eyes, she reached for the guy and fought like she was trained to.</p><p>She kicked the guns, and the man was lying face down on the floor. Maggie and the rest of the cops came to her rescue.</p><p>As she exited the scene, she saw Laurel outside with the police, she saw Laurel mouthed words, but she couldn't decipher any of it. She smiled, even though the pain is still evident in her eyes.</p><p>Laurel was running towards her, and a pair of hands held her, she saw Maggie beside her, and just before Laurel could reach her, she collapsed, and they weren't able to catch her. She hit her head, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Laurel crying, begging, but she couldn't hear a thing.</p><p>She laughed; the only thing she knew because she sees double.</p><p>"Laurel, you're two. I can see you. What are you doing here?" and it was a blackout.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinah’s at the hospital and she and Laurel settle for being pen-pals...for now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, there! Thank you so much for liking this story so far. Here’s a filler chapter for you all! Stay safe!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>"Alex, how's Dinah?" Laurel asked as soon as the doctor went out of the room.</p>
<p>"She's fine. She had a concussion, but she was fine now. She's going to be transferred to a different room, and you may be able to see her" Alex explained, Laurel breathed a sigh of relief and thank her friend.</p>
<p>"Oh my god. Thank you, Alex" Laurel hugged her friend, "is there something else?" she asked as she let go of the hug.</p>
<p>"Dinah may have a temporary loss of hearing. In two days or three, she will start to hear, but those noises will be garbled and distorted, and she may not understand a word you say. I want you to be patient with her. We'll do everything we can to fix this."</p>
<p>Laurel was out of words. She can't believe it, but the assurance that Dinah will be okay is acceptable at this moment.</p>
<p>"Dr. Danvers, you are needed in B 521," a nurse called in, and she hesitantly left Laurel.</p>
<p>"I'll be back as soon as I can to check on her. It's gonna be fine, Laur," the doctor said, and then Laurel just stood there, shocked. If she didn't ask for that cake, Dinah would be okay, and they would be enjoying their dinner, and the night would turn out fine with Dinah saying 'yes' to her proposal.</p>
<p>Instead, Dinah is lying at a hospital bed, unconscious, and she would be afraid when she wakes up because she can't hear anything. Laurel gathered all her strength and went to the waiting area and the nurse's station to ask for Dinah's room.</p>
<p>As soon as she located Dinah's room, she saw Maggie pacing back and forth outside, with her hands on her head and closed eyes. Maggie was there at the scene, and she went to the precinct to call in the report.</p>
<p>Laurel was curious as to why Maggie has not entered the room yet.</p>
<p>"Maggie?" she called, the detective stopped in her track and slowly turned to Laurel, "why haven't you entered, yet? Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>Maggie didn't answer her; instead, the detective ran and didn't bother looking back, and she crossed paths with Alex, who was also shocked at the reaction.</p>
<p>"Maggie!" they both called, but she was gone.</p>
<p>"What happened to her?" Laurel asked as soon as Alex was beside her, "Did you two fought?"</p>
<p>Alex smiled and urged Laurel to sit for a while. She doesn't want her friends to fight; they're the best couple she knew, well, besides her and Dinah. Alex and Maggie helped them get through things together and even have their sleepovers and their road trips.</p>
<p>They're Dinah's family, especially Maggie, who is Dinah's best friend and best work buddy.</p>
<p>"Laurel, she's fine. We both know Maggie, and she's...well, she's kind of blaming herself for what happened to Dinah."</p>
<p>"What? I don't understand?"</p>
<p>"You know those two are partners in crime, and when someone's in trouble, they both know. Maggie was too late to assess the situation. She said she was too late, that's why Dinah suffered. Now she's lying in the hospital bed" Alex carefully explained to her, she laughed, a humorless laugh and Laurel started crying.</p>
<p>"No, it was my fault...I asked her to get me a cake, and if I didn't ask her, if I...if I...my god, It was my fault, Alex," she said as she cried on Alex's shoulders and comforted with Alex's hug and reassuring words.</p>
<p>"You guys are really stubborn. It's not anyone's fault. Dinah's going to be fine, okay?" Alex once again reassured her, and she took something out of her pocket, and Alex's eyes went wide, "Oh, my God!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know, this was supposed to be a fun night," Laurel said as she opened the tiny box containing the ring, "I was supposed to ask her, and she was supposed to say 'yes,' I mean how dare her say no to me?"</p>
<p>"It's beautiful. I love you guys," Alex hugged her once again, "You go see her. I'm going to find Maggie and tell her to stop the blame game."</p>
<p>"Well, thank you, Dr. Danvers."</p>
<p>"Go, just page me if you need me."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As soon as she entered the room, Dinah was waiting for her, smiling at her form. Laurel smiled back and saw Dinah got confused for a second. She immediately went to her and kissed her.</p>
<p><em>"I am so glad you're okay,"</em> she said as she let go of the hug, still holding Dinah's hand.</p>
<p>"What?" Dinah said, a pang of pain hit her chest, and she cupped Dinah's face, not wanting to break the news with her crying.</p>
<p>"Laurel, I...I can't...I can't hear anything," and just like that, Dinah pushed Laurel away, and she started to throw pillows and shout and cry without hearing anything.</p>
<p>Laurel was crying, just standing there, looking at Dinah, who stopped and just lay there, looking so helpless. She slowly walked toward Dinah's bed and was about to press the button to call on Alex, but she was stopped by Dinah's hand on her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Dinah apologized, and Laurel just nodded her head and sat beside her. She stopped talking, and she gestured Laurel to lay down beside her.</p>
<p>Laurel wiped her tears and cuddled Dinah. Whispering words, even though the latter could not hear it, she continued stroking her hair, and when she felt like she could go away and get some things for Dinah, the hug became tighter, and she just let herself wrapped up in the warm embrace of her girlfriend.</p>
<p><em>"I love you, Dinah,"</em> was the last thing she said before they both fell asleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dinah woke up, and Laurel was not beside her. Instead, she saw Maggie lying comfortably on the couch with hands on her head and a pillow on her stomach.</p>
<p>It's been a week, Laurel, Alex, and Maggie have informed her of her condition, and they just have to wait 'til she can finally be well. She started hearing noises, but she couldn't decipher any of it, she couldn't listen to their voices properly, and it makes her head spin.</p>
<p>She looked at the table beside her and saw the notebook and the pen left by Laurel. They started writing each other letters, and they have gotten used to it by now. At the back of her mind, Dinah doesn't want this to be their new normal. She knows Laurel is sad about their current situation, and if she doesn't get better, she thinks Laurel might get tired of her and leave her.</p>
<p>"<em>Yow</em>!" Maggie shouted, and she was shocked to hear the first word, and the remaining were all distorted, and she couldn't understand any of it.</p>
<p>Maggie took the pen and wrote on a separate page, not wanting Laurel to be mad at her for ruining Dinah and Laurel's pen pal moments.</p>
<p><em>"You must be an idiot to think that Laurel will leave you because you can't hear"</em> it read, Dinah offered a sad smile, and Maggie just shook her head, and though it was against doctor's orders, she lightly smacks Dinah's head,<em> "Ouch"</em> Maggie looked at the one who pinched her side, and it was Alex.</p>
<p><em>"Babe, I told you not to do that to my patient."</em> </p>
<p><em>"Oh, come on, she was being an idiot."</em> </p>
<p>Although she can't hear, Dinah laughed at the interaction and mocked Maggie. When Alex saw what Maggie wrote, she agreed with her girlfriend and wrote another note under it.</p>
<p><em>"Yes, you are an idiot,"</em> and the couple high fived and Dinah just rolled her eyes and let Alex examine her.</p>
<p>After drinking her meds, Alex always does what she does best. Reassure Dinah that it's going to be fine, and she has to be patient. She also wrote that Dinah can go home anytime now.</p>
<p>Dinah insists on not using hearing aid because then that would be accepting that the damage would be permanent. Alex told Laurel that it's just temporary, and it should come back soon; that's why they resorted to being pen pals...for a while.</p>
<p><em>"Babe, take care of Dinah. Page me if you need me,"</em> Alex told Maggie after kissing Dinah on her head. Maggie pouted and grinned at Alex, who's not liking the thought behind the grin.</p>
<p><em>"On-call room?"</em> Maggie asked, and Alex felt the heat in her body but said no, and she has patients, <em>"Fine. Love you. I'll see you for lunch."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Love you, too, Maggs."</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as Alex left the room which was escorted by Maggie, the latter was hit by a crumpled paper in her head, courtesy of Dinah.</p>
<p><em>"Aww"</em> she opened the paper and read it, <em>"Too early, too horny."</em></p>
<p>Maggie looked at Dinah, who just stuck her tongue at her and smiled widely at the person who just entered the room.</p>
<p>"Hey, Maggie. Hey, Babe," Laurel said and kissed Dinah. Maggie felt the need to leave the room, but before she can, she showed Dinah the paper and mouthed "This is you" and pointed at Laurel, who has her back turned on her.</p>
<p>Dinah laughed at her and shooed her away with Laurel, not understanding both of them but felt happy because Dinah is laughing.</p>
<p>"Ready to go home?" Dinah only understood the word home, and she nodded and excitedly showed Laurel her writings.</p>
<p>"You're my home. Anywhere with you is my safe place. Take me home, now &lt;3"</p>
<p>Laurel kissed Dinah again, lips moving in sync as she carefully caressed Dinah's back and offered kisses of love to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Home" Dinah said and they started arranging her things and Maggie is probably working on the papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Three words, eight letters, say it and I’m yours”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>There is nothing more beautiful and more peaceful than waking up next to the love of your life.</p>
<p><em>"Good morning,"</em> Laurel said as she opened her eyes and saw Dinah staring lovingly at her.</p>
<p>"Good morning," the other one replied and offered a kiss to Laurel.</p>
<p>Laurel pointed at her ear to ask Dinah about hers. Dinah nodded and gathered the notebook lying on their bedside table to write on.</p>
<p><em>"Can hear but not clearly :("</em> Laurel smiled and touched Dinah's cheeks, pressing their lips together, she positioned herself so that she's now on top of her girlfriend.</p>
<p><em>"It's fine,"</em> she said as she stroke Dinah's curly hair and kissed her, <em>"We'll get there."</em></p>
<p>"Thank you," Dinah said. She reached for the pen and offered a made-up list to Laurel.</p>
<ol>
<li><span class="u">Breakfast</span></li>
<li><span class="u">Pancake</span></li>
<li><span class="u">Bacon and Eggs</span></li>
<li><span class="u">Coffee - 2 sugars, no cream</span></li>
<li><span class="u">Orange Juice</span></li>
</ol>
<p>"How do you like your eggs in the morning?" Dinah asked innocently, and Laurel felt her face heat up at the question, she buried her face on the crook of Dinah's neck.</p>
<p>"Laurel?" Dinah called, she raised her head and found Dinah looking so confused at her, "Breakfast?" she said as she waved the list in front of Laurel.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm fine. I swear I'm going to punish Maggie for teaching you that line. Come on, let's have some breakfast.</em>
</p>
<p>Dinah, as confused as she was to what Laurel's saying, laughed at her girlfriend the moment she realized what's it all about.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Detective Sawyer," Laurel called as she entered Dinah's office, which was currently managed by Maggie.</p>
<p>"DA Lance, what brought you here?"</p>
<p>"I'm here to file a complaint against my client."</p>
<p>Laurel gave the files she was holding, and as soon as Maggie opened it, her jaw dropped. Her eyes are traveling from Laurel to the file, not able to say a word at the moment.</p>
<p>"You're representing this man?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and I would like to decline."</p>
<p>"But you're the DA, and you can’t refuse," Maggie argued, "Can you?"</p>
<p>"They assigned me in that case. I can't...I can't do it. He was the reason Dinah can't hear anything I have to say" a frustrated grunt came out of her, and Maggie immediately understood.</p>
<p>This is not about presenting the case; this is about her and Dinah. Maggie sat there in silence and let Laurel have her moments of frustration on the seat opposite of her.</p>
<p>Laurel stared at the ceiling, unable to utter any more words. She grabbed the stress ball on the table and just let the stress consume her.</p>
<p>The door opened, and an officer came in, panting.</p>
<p>"Detective Sawyer, I came as soon as I heard. Ugh... Flores is guilty; no trial is going to happen. You can inform the D--DA Lance, you're here!" the officer was suddenly stunned at the sight of Laurel to which Maggie laughed.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Officer Hayes. You may go," Maggie told her colleague and closed the door behind her, "Heard that----Oh, okay, you can hug me."</p>
<p>"How in the world----"</p>
<p>"I'm a detective, DA Lance. I own this game. You're welcome. You can let go now" if Laurel knew something about Maggie, she's not a clingy friend, but her words are her acts of love toward her friends.</p>
<p>"Sorry. Also, what did you tell Dinah about breakfast and eggs?" she asked as she let go. Maggie smiled mischievously and teased her friend.</p>
<p>"How did you like it?"</p>
<p>Laurel felt her face heat up and ignored Maggie's question. Instead, she took something out of her pocket, and Maggie gasped at the sight of it.</p>
<p>"What-----"</p>
<p>"I know. I know Alex told you already, but I want to ask you. Do you think Dinah would want to marry me?"</p>
<p>"I do!" she excitedly exclaimed, "I do know she would want to marry you!"</p>
<p>Laurel was happy at the sight of Maggie's unending grin but got worried when Maggie started to rummage through the drawers and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw what she's looking for, at least Laurel hope so.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Laurel asked as she walked near Maggie, who closed the drawer urgently, "is there something you wanna tell me?"</p>
<p>"Me? No...no...nothing...Oh, look, it's Dinah," she pointed behind and saw Dinah walking toward the office.</p>
<p>Excited to see her girlfriend, Laurel let go of the thing Maggie's "secret" or whatever. Laurel is used to being the one who shows affection when there's a lot of people, and as soon as she went to Dinah, she offered a big smile and kissed her girlfriend.</p>
<p><em>"What are you doing here?"</em> Dinah looked back and saw Maggie gesturing and pointing at her drawer.</p>
<p>Dinah showed her writings to Laurel.</p>
<p><em>"Need to get something from my office. Alex dropped me off after my check-up"</em> Laurel turned it around and blushed at the note at the back of it <em>"Lunch date with the DA &lt;3."</em></p>
<p>Laurel almost cried at the gesture and touched her pocket. She really wants to marry this woman, and she can't wait. She took the pen from Dinah and wrote back.</p>
<p><em>"I'll meet you in the car. Get what you need. I &lt;3 U"</em> as lame as it sounds, but it both made them laughed and filled in the butterflies in their stomach. Though Dinah can't correctly hear Laurel's laugh, she memorized it and the way Laurel does when she's shy at the moment and the way she tucks her long hair when she can't keep her feelings of love for Dinah.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Laurel never thought this could happen to them; it was cute, and it was lovely exchanging notes with your girlfriend in the middle of the day eating at your favorite restaurant.</p>
<p>Little did she know, Dinah felt the same, too. The happiness, the fulfillment, and the assurance that nothing wrong is ever going to happen between, again.</p>
<p>Dinah urges Laurel just to continue writing because it helps her practice hearing again, and although it may take some time before Dinah can correctly decipher the words, Laurel has been patient with her since day 1.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of here," Dinah said and offered her hands to Laurel. The bills are split between the two of them, and Laurel has just got off from her work, courtesy of Maggie.</p>
<p><em>"Where?"</em> Laurel asked, confused, but she took Dinah's hands, and they went to her car with Dinah insisting on driving but felt useless when she remembered her situation.</p>
<p>As soon as they got into their apartment, Laurel was shocked to see that it's full of flowers and smelt of Dinah's favorite scent.</p>
<p>She looked at her girlfriend and hugged her instantly, burying herself to Dinah's embrace and kissing and tasting the flesh on her neck.</p>
<p>Dinah gripped Laurel's head and kissed her gently, stroking her hair, and caging her with her legs, not letting go of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Laurel put down her keys and bag and held Dinah by her waist to keep them in place, and they continued kissing, their hearts feeling with joy and excitement.</p>
<p><em>"What's all this?"</em> Laurel asked as soon as they recovered from their make-out session. Sadly, she will never recover from Dinah's kiss, and she does not intend to.</p>
<p>Dinah pointed at cards on the table and ushered Laurel to sit opposite her. Not wanting to avert her eyes off her girlfriend, she gave the cards that said, "Three Words, Eight Letters."</p>
<p>Laurel immediately thought of three words, changing from cards to cards as Dinah observed her, giggling at how cute Laurel is.</p>
<p>As soon as the words registered to her, Laurel's eyes watered looking at Dinah, who's baffled at the reaction. She wanted Dinah to hear those words. And judging from Dinah's reaction, Laurel did not have the best assessment of the situation. She immediately thought of the box sitting on her pocket how it would be a perfect response and their apartment having the best set right now, due to Dinah's chivalry.</p>
<p>Dinah's fear suddenly came to her, the thought of losing Laurel because of three stupid words she intends to say. The thought of Laurel fearing the words she wanted to say and the idea of Laurel leaving her because of how stupid she is in muttering the question she has yet to ask.</p>
<p>Dinah didn't meet Laurel's eyes as her tears started to form. She just looked at the cards on the table and can feel Laurel writing something on the one she's given her.</p>
<p>Just as loud as her heartbeats, her eyes went wide as she heard Laurel sighed, and she listened to the noise of the papers as Laurel wrote on them.</p>
<p>She looked at Laurel, who was too busy scribbling words on the card and smiled. She touched her pocket, and her heart almost stopped when for a few seconds, she did not feel what was supposed to be in there.</p>
<p>Dinah tapped her other pocket and breathed when she held the box and got a good grip on it, waiting for Laurel to look at her.</p>
<p>Laurel was finished scribbling and showed the words written under the three words, eight letters Dinah wrote.</p>
<p>"Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours" she read, she looked lovingly at Laurel and her heart flutter at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>"I love you," they both said in unison, and their smiles could reach heaven and make all their worries go away.</p>
<p>"I love you, Dinah Drake." </p>
<p>"I love you, Laurel Lance," as they both get up and hold each other and kissed like there's no tomorrow. Dinah cupped Laurel's cheeks and couldn't wait any longer. Laurel wanted to inquire about the status of her hearing, but the response she's getting is enough answer to say that Dinah can hear better now.</p>
<p>"You know what's better than these three words?" she asked, Laurel nods and answered.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know," her one hand reached her pocket the same as Dinah while the other is still holding her face, "I know."</p>
<p>"Really? Better than..." Dinah questioned, trailing her words, Laurel just nods, ready to pop the question, and at that moment Dinah pulled out the box that's been burning her pocket, "Better than this?" she asked as she showed the ring to Laurel who could not answer as she pulled her very own box and showed it to Dinah.</p>
<p>"Better," she said and closed the gap between them and kissed her loving girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Marry me, Laurel Lance" Dinah got to her knees, and Laurel couldn't help but cry and get on her knees, too, to meet Dinah.</p>
<p>"Yes," as she cried and offered the ring, she has for Dinah, too, "Marry me, Dinah Drake."</p>
<p>"I would love to," and they both wear their rings and kissed for more until they heard a party popper and it showered them both.</p>
<p>"Man, that was some awesome proposal there! I thought you wouldn't get through it. My back hurts from lying on the floor and hiding Alex because her legs are too long to fit at the back of the couch."</p>
<p>"Maggie?" Laurel asked as she stood there, mouthing congratulations, "Alex?"</p>
<p>"Congratulations, love birds!!" they both said and hugged both of their friends. To why and how Alex and Maggie ended up in their apartment without her knowing, Laurel didn't bother so much. As long as she's got her good friends and fiance beside her, she's all good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! This is the end of this fic and I’m glad to have it end for three chapters because I only intend to do this as a one-shot fic. Again, thank you for the love!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>hi, CriminalSeries, I saw your message but I cannot reply to you directly so here it is. Thank you for reading and I’m glad you liked the friendship between Dinah and Maggie.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should you have any questions, please feel free to ask. :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>